sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Grey
Name: Joey Grey Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Skateboarding, drums and outdoor activity. Appearance: Joey stands at a height of 5’11” and weighs a total of 164 lbs. Starting from his head, Joey has dark brown hair that is unkempt and reaches down to his shoulders. Under his hair is his oval head which has a sharp chin. His eyes are wide open and the irises are dark brown. His nose is of average size and is position a bit below the center of his face. Below it is his mouth which lacks any remarkable trait. Joey keeps his teeth clean and they are a healthy white. Connecting his head to his body is his thin neck. His body has a medium, well-built frame due to his wide shoulders. The skin color of his body is a light tan. He also shows clear muscle tone from physical activity. Joey tends to wear loose clothing, although he can be seen with different outfits when his taste temporarily changes. Usually, he prefers brightly colored clothing, such as red, yellow, orange, etc. He always wears a toque as an excuse to prevent himself from taking care of his hair. Only on special occasions does he take it off. He prefers short sleeved shirts, although he will wear hooded sweaters in cold weather. Joey only wears jeans, preferably baggy jeans, except for special occasions. On the day of abduction, Joey was wearing a black toque, a short, red sleeve shirt with the words “Boss Man” written with a bright yellow font, dark, navy blue jeans along with black sneakers, and short white socks. He was also wearing a small silver chain necklace his mother gave him before graduation. He was also wearing a silver stub in his left ear. Biography: Joey's parents are George Fisher and Crystal Grey. Crystal met George while she was studying accounting at Seattle University. The two quickly became lovers but never really committed to any serious relationship. Eventually, Crystal discovered she was pregnant and quickly told George the situation. George was unemployed and living with his parents at the time. The idea of becoming a father and being responsible was difficult for him to grasp, but he took responsibility and supported Crystal. The relationship was unsteady though as the two were clearly not compatible. Still, both put all their effort into working together to give their soon-to-be-born child a chance in the world. The two never got married and instead remained in a relationship to help support their upcoming child. Joey Grey was thus born on October 21st, 1993 in the city of Seattle. Crystal decided to give him her surname. George did not oppose to this decision. Crystal manage to finish her education and receive an accounting position at a local bank while George found whatever job he could take to help support however he could financially. The couple could be considered at best a below middle class family. The stability of the household wasn't great as Crystal and George had trouble getting along. Crystal was more the responsible type while George still cared more about his freedom than being tied down. Eventually Crystal grew tired of the man and made the decision to raise Joey on her own. She broke up with George who quickly took the opportunity to leave and to live his own life. Joey was only a year old when his father left. Crystal began to raise the boy on her own. Even with the difficulties of being a single parent, Crystal was able to successfully raise Joey and provide him with everything he would need. Her younger sister, Denise, later moved to Seattle to help her raise Joey and watch over him when Crystal went to work. As Joey grew up he became an energetic child. He showed relentless energy and was quite difficult to handle. He would start emotional tantrums quite easily and was prone to do things on a whim. Crystal found it difficult to handle the child’s endless energy. Still, Joey grew close to his mother and he did his best to try and to earn her approval. He also got along with his aunt though he would only see her when she would babysit him. When Joey finally began elementary school, his mother began to put him in various sports so he could channel his energy into something more productive. Unfortunately, Joey proved himself to be difficult to handle as he lacked the discipline to focus. The little boy was independent and preferred to do things his own way rather than followings instructions and working with others. Eventually, he found a passion in something his mother did not expect: the drums. During a stroll through the city, Joey and his mother saw a street performer playing a cheap set of drums. Joey found the music fun and energetic and soon became interested in it. Crystal finally found something that could hold the interest of her child, and as such she went to buy Joey’s first drum set. Joey found the sound and energy put into playing the drums to be enjoyable. He originally just played the drums without much care on how to properly play it, but eventually he ask his mother for instructions and his mother went to find some books to help teach him the basics. Joey eventually asked his mother about his father. It was a topic Crystal knew would come up eventually. She decided to be fully honest about the situation and explain everything to Joey. The boy had a hard time grasping the situation. He understood that his father was not a great mam and that his mother worked hard to take care of him. Joey became close to his mother and decided he was fine with not having a father at the time. Joey began to slowly mature and become less impulsive as he entered junior high. Joey began to show interest in various activities such as skateboarding, soccer, and basketball. The primary reason was that the boy enjoyed doing physical activity with others. While he was still independent, Joey loved to socialize with pretty much anyone. Sports for him were simply a good way to meet others while still going outside and doing something active. This was especially true with skateboarding. Joey loved the sport more than any other. It was face-paced and it wasn't restricted by any rules. He also enjoyed learning to play the drums during music class. As he practiced he soon found he had the talent for it, and began putting several hours of his time off to perfect his skills at playing the instrument beyond the simple instructions he learned as a child. Joey proved himself to be a lot more focused during junior high school due to his dedication to his new hobbies. He was still a highly emotional boy who would act before thinking and wore his emotions on his sleeves. Joey began to miss the lack of father figure. Being raised solely by women, he began to wonder what it would be like to have a father. While he was close to his mother, it still left a painful hole in him. The thoughts of the man slowly went from desire to bitterness. He was mad at George for giving up on his son so easily. He turned his father into a figure to overcome. This bitterness drove him to work harder in school so he could prove he was a better man than his father was. He grew a fear of becoming this failure that was the man who left his family. This led to some tense situations at home. Joey held his negative emotions inside himself and never spoke to his mother about his feelings. Sometimes he would get into a fight with his mother or some authority figure.This led to him dropping out of his sports clubs and difficulties with his mother. The two eventually managed to sit down and have a serious chat. Joey finally opened up to his mother about his anger. At first, Joey only spoke about the anger he held towards his father. Crystal asked him what about George made him so angry. Joey opened up about his fears about his lack of a male role model. His mother listened to him and explained that he didn't need to have his father to achieve anything. She explained that he only needed to live for himself. This allowed Joey to figure out his problems with his father and led to him having more self-confidence High school was a good experience for Joey. During the early years, Joey threw himself right into his studies. At first, he proved himself to be a hard working student, but his impulsive nature once again appeared which cause him to have issues with focusing on his studied. He began to relax on his school work but did well enough to be considered an average student. He tried to join high school clubs, but his interest in the clubs waned due to his independent nature. The only two things he has never given up on were skateboarding and the drums. Skateboarding was his sport to have fun with and spend time with friends. Meanwhile Joey took his drumming practices seriously. Meanwhile Joey prove himself quite capable of playing with the drums and was able to skillfully play them without any aid. Joey was always a kind boy who never really had problems with anyone apart from authority figures. Filled with energy and an open mind, the teenager was able to get along with most students. He usually went from group to group without staying in any specific cliques. He was easily able to befriend people in any form of activity, and Joey usually tries his best to show interest in what others enjoy so he could bond with them. When it came to relationships, Joey was never really interested in them. While he liked girls, and was just as interested in them as any boy of his age, he never really felt ready for a relationship yet. He felt he was too independent and impulsive to really commit to anyone. In his final year of high school, Joey is a confident guy who is ready to tackle anything at his own pace. He refuses to join any clubs since he is a rather independent individual who prefers to do things on his own terms. His issues with his father are mostly gone, with only a few, rare moments where he feels anger towards the man. Joey is a happy and energetic individual who isn't too sure what he wants to do yet and is planning to take a year off after high school to help him figure out what he would want to do. He is simply quite excited to start his own life as an adult. Advantages: Joey is confident and energetic. His bravery and impulsive nature should be able to help him out in situations where taking the initiative matters. His abundance of energy will definitely help him in staying active and ready. Disadvantages: Joey is impulsive and independent to a fault. He isn't a student who puts much thought into his actions and will act with his emotions over logic. Joey also prefers acting on his own, and has difficulties in working with groups. Designated Number: Male Student No. 070 --- Designated Weapon: Shaolin hookswords x 2 Conclusion: Blah blah, daddy issues, blah blah long hook swords, blah penis joke. ''- Abby Soto'' ''The above biography is as written by ''SRJJJB. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: SRJJJB, Ares Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Amaranta Montalvo '''Collected Weapons: Shaolin hookswords x 2 (designated weapon) Allies: 'Natalia Kowalski, Matthew Young, Makatala So'oialo '''Enemies: 'Amaranta Montalvo '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joey, in chronological order. V5: *Fanciful Surroundings *Arriving to a Possible Sanctuary *Not Like Any Previous Sleepovers *Many of Horror *Babette's Supper Club *In Silent Seas We Drown *The World According to Third Grade *Shallow Grave *Under This Killing Moon *It Was Fear Of Myself That Made Me Odd *Paradise (V5 Endgame) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joey Grey. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Out of everyone that ended up in endgame, Joey's the most controversial. A lot has been made of how despite lasting the whole game, he doesn't get as much interaction as the rest of the endgamers did, due to him avoiding other characters towards the end after some bad experiences early on. Which while it makes sense, makes for a boring read. Add in the fact that he was rather bland and you get a character that would have sufficed if he had more scenes with other characters under his belt. He doesn't however and suffers heavily for it. - MatadorCategory:V5 Students